


Asserting himself

by nathanielhawthorne (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nathanielhawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba goes a little overboard to get his message across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asserting himself

When Aoba called him to an urgent Blue Squares meeting, Mikado didn’t know what to expect. The whole gang was gathered in the factory room, and Mikado scanned over their blank faces before looking at Aoba who was standing in the middle of the room. The atmosphere felt a bit grave, and Mikado found this very unsettling. Just when he opened his mouth to ask what was going on, he felt somebody kick his head, and his vision faded to black. 

He woke up after a while, finding himself sitting in a smaller room, in a rusty old chair that he had seen before laying around in the abandoned factory. He tried standing up slowly, but soon found that he had been tied to the chair with a frayed rope. It wasn’t very strong, but it was tied very tightly and expertly around his delicate wrists. His ankles were tied to the chair’s legs, too. As he was nervously thinking how to get away from the situation, a figure emerged from the shadows. It was Aoba.

“Finally up?” he asked with his usual mirth, his eyes closed and his voice squeaking. Mikado wasn’t sure how to reply to this, but when he scanned over his kouhai and saw the thing he was holding in his right hand, Mikado’s heart sunk in his stomach. A gun. His pupils dilated and he gasped, his jaw was opened to say something, but he was interrupted by Aoba before he could utter anything. “Say, senpai, about that thing that happened last week..” Aoba began, and Mikado didn’t dare to interrupt him. How could anybody interrupt in a situation like that? The firearm in Aoba’s hand glinted in the moonlight sinisterly as he was speaking, and Mikado couldn’t take his eyes off from it. 

He wasn’t paying close attention to what Aoba was saying, but he was sure it had something to do with.. a certain pen incident. “...What I’m saying is, that I’m not resentful, but- Hey, are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Up to that moment, Aoba had been talking in a steady tone with his usual smirk, but he slightly raised his voice when asking the question, and his expression grew to a more annoyed one. Mikado was startled by this, and he looked up to meet Aoba’s gaze. “Uh, well - mmmMMPH-” Aoba forcefully shoved the gun past Mikado’s lips and into his mouth, holding it steadily. 

“Well, now that you’ve got my full attention,” Aoba said, twisting the gun a little in Mikado’s mouth, “I was saying that I will hold no grudges for what you did.”  
Mikado gagged on the weapon, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, and pure fear and daze evident in his eyes. Aoba spoke up again, playing with the trigger on the firearm: “I’m sure you want to ask me: if you truly don’t hold any grudges against me, then why are you doing this?”  
Aoba pulled the trigger, and a click resonated through the small room. “The answer to that is quite simple. I’m doing this simply to assert myself. Although the rest of the Blue Squares and I will submit to all of your orders without any hesitation, should you ever cross the line, just know that I can and will protest.” 

Aoba slowly pulled the gun out of Mikado’s mouth, a trail of saliva following it. After a moment of silence, Mikado uttered: “...Point taken, Aoba-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realise I made aoba ooc in this, this was one of my earliest works with him so please keep that in mind! Thank you for reading ☆


End file.
